Optical fiber sensors having a fiber optic focuser and window may be used in a broad range of industries. For example, the optical fiber sensors may be used to detect pressure change by way of a Doppler shift applied to the window. To optimize performance in such sensors, clocking or identifying an ideal rotational orientation of the window with the focuser may be desirable. Prior art methods of manufacturing these sensors either overlook such optimization entirely during assembly of these optical fiber sensors or simply use approximate alignment marks in an attempt to control proper clocking or rotational orientation of the window in relationship to the fiber optic focuser. Such alignment marks generally do not provide the precision typically desired in fiber optic applications.